


Day Ten- Nanny Au

by Blinded_Kit



Series: 21 day AU prompt challenge [10]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Darcy Lewis Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is in the GOTG universe and she's a nanny. She catches someone's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Ten- Nanny Au

Day 10 : " you're a nanny and you play at the park across the street from where I live and you're so cute with kids I just want to marry you and have like a hundred kids with you " Nanny!AU

own nothing  
........................................  
"Stephanie! Johnathan! Don't run on the sidewalk, wait until you get to the playground!" Darcy called out as she walked behind the two children. The cool air of Xandar blew lightly in her hair as she joined the children on the playground. She set down on the bench nearby and opened up her book and began studying for her test later on that week. She looked up every few paragraphs to catch a glimpse at the children before looking back down.

Denarian Saal watched her thought his apartment window at the young woman had been watching for over two months now. He sighed softly to himself. He had heard about the young woman, she was a nanny for one of his bosses at Nova Core and she was going to school for political Science. And one day, she could be working for Nova Core, he was sure of it. He smiled lightly to himself as he stepped away from the window. He turned to grab his coat and walk to the door.

…..........................

It was a week later when Denarian saw her again, this time she was dropping the kids off with the father. He stopped and watched as Darcy gave the kids big hugs and kisses on the heads before stepping away. She waved goodbye and started to walk towards the exit. She glanced up and cat Denarian eye and smiled. He nodded in acknowledgment and started to walk out the door. He held it open for her and walked out behind her. "Thank you." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome." He gave her a small smile.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Uh, would you like to get a cup of coffee, sometime?"

He stopped and stared at her. "When?"

She blushed. "Whenever. I." She looked away. "I have the week off because of finals."

"When you're done then. We'll celebrate, with drinks." Denarian stated, he reached out and touched her arm. She looked up at him and smiled. She nodded and brushed his hand with her own.

"I'd like that." She clasped her hand with his and turned and pulled him along. "I'm Darcy. Darcy Lewis."

"Denarian Saal." He replied.

"I know." She laughed. "One of the kids, Stephanie, she recognized you and told me your name."

"Miss Lewis, were you trying to find information on me?" He asked her.

"Mr. Saal, were you watching from your window every day?" Darcy arched an eyebrow at him as she pulled him along to a coffee kiosk. She dropped his hand to order two coffees.

"I thought we were getting drinks after your final exams?" He asked her.

"We are." She smiled at him. "But why wait till then? Life is short, you never know when something will happen." She laughed and handed him the cup of coffee and paid the man behind the kiosk.

He smiled at her. "Would you like to have dinner with me Miss Lewis?" She arched an eyebrow at him again. "Like you said, life is short."

Darcy broke out into a smile and hugged his arm. "I would love too."

Denarian's comm went off and he sighed and opened it up to look at it. "I have to get back. It's an emergency." He looked down at her. "You should get to studying, finals to pass."

"Drinks to celebrate." Darcy smiled up at him. "Good luck with work." She leaned up and kissed his cheek and stepped back. She walked away from him as she smiled to herself. She turned over her shoulder to see him smiling at her. "I'll see you at the park." She called.

….............................

Darcy sat on the park bench, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying. She had spent the whole invasion stuck in her boss's apartment on the outskirts of the city watching as Ronin's ship coming down on Xandar. She tried to keep the children calm as much as she could. But she would scared too. In the end of it all, she had read in the names and looked for his, she tried to find Denarian Saal on the list of the deceased. She couldn't find it, but no one would tell her what had happened to him either. It had been a week since the crash landing and the Guardians of the Galaxy have left the city and she still hasn't heard anything.

"Miss Lewis."

Darcy jumped in her skin as she turned to look. Denarian stood a few feet away from her. "Where the hell were you?" She asked as she stood up and walked the three steps over to him. "I searched for you." New tears fell from her eyes. "I was worried."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him and hugged her tight. "I am so sorry Miss Lewis."

"You can call me Darcy." She whispered as she held on tight to him. "And I could really use that drink right about now."

"How about over dinner, like I promised?" He whispered back to her. She nodded against him. "Right, dinner." He wrapped his arms tighter around her. He set his head on top of hers'. "Life is to short." He whispered and he kissed the top of her head.


End file.
